gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Families
For the gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Grove Street Families. The Families |image = Families-Logo-GTAV.png |caption = The Families use the same logo as Feud Baseball Team. |enemies = Ballas Vagos Lost MC (GTA Online) |affiliations = |fronts = Crystal Heights All Swell Leroy's Electricals Forum Drive BJ Smith Recreational Center |members = Franklin Clinton Lamar Davis Stretch (Formerly/Determinant) Gerald Tavell Clinton (Formerly) Demarcus Bradley Stanley Leroy Slim Skills (Deceased) Tone Sampson Benton Cox Jamal Reynolds (possibly) Andre Barnes Lil Rhino † |businesses = Drug Trafficking Weapons Trafficking |leaders = |colors = Green |cars = Emperor Manana Tornado Bucanneer Peyote Cavalcade BMX |type = African-American Street Gang |game = V |locations = Strawberry Chamberlain Hills |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro SMG Pump Shotgun (gang attack) Assault Rifle (gang attack) |leader =Franklin Clinton }} The Families is a large African-American street gang in Grand Theft Auto V. Franklin, one of the game's main protagonists, is a member of the gang. The Families have territory in the whole of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry neighborhoods. They hold a bitter rivalry with the neighboring Ballas gang and the Los Santos Vagos gang on the southeast side in Rancho. Their signature green attire comes from support of the colours of the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team and the Feud Baseball Team, as well as the San Andreas Magnetics as seen by Lamar's general attires, also it is highly possible that they support Dust Devils hockey team due to the Davis Neighborhood Families members wearing attire with their logo. Territory The Families control the entire neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. However, Forum Drive and the Crystal Heights projects are particular hotspots for activity. Families have slightly more territory than Ballas. Members are often seen drinking, driving vehicles, walking dogs, and hanging out on the sidewalks. They usually stand in groups of 3-5. Weapons of choice include Micro SMGs (rarely), Pistols, and knives. They are often seen drinking Pißwasser lager and smoking cigarettes or marijuana, while chatting about their gang lives and such. Members *Franklin Clinton *Lamar Davis *Harold "Stretch" Joseph (Formerly/Determinant) *Gerald - Drug Dealer *Tavell Clinton (Formerly) *Demarcus Bradley *Stanley *Leroy *Slim Skills † *Tone Sampson *Benton Cox *Jamal Reynolds *Andre Barnes *Lil Rhino † ;Associates *Trevor Philips - Leader of Trevor Philips Enterprises and friend of Lamar and Franklin. *Michael De Santa - Friend of Franklin and Trevor, and associate of Lamar. *Online Player - Associate/Friend of Lamar. Sets There are at least four distinct sets of the Families in Grand Theft Auto V. *'Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF)': The Chamberlain Gangster Families are the largest set. Their territory consists of the entire Chamberlain Hills neighborhood. They are also referred to as "The Hills" or "Killer Hills". They hang around the Crystal Heights project buildings. They normally wear black, white, or green jackets with the Feud or Corkers logo in front as well as green, white or black caps. Other members wear white or black tank tops with gold cross chains. It is possible, that Chamberlain Gangster Families and are also known as "26 Set", because this tag can often be seen near other set's tags. CGF is most likely based on the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips in Inglewood (which Strawberry is based on), as they are the largest set of Families within Strawberry and the Rollin 60's are the largest Crip set in Inglewood. *'Carson Avenue Families (CAF)': Hostile to the Chamberlain Gangsters and presumably other sets. Their territory consists of the Strawberry section of Carson Avenue though they sometimes appear in Chamberlain Hills. Members of this set often sport varsity jacket attire with the letter "C" for Chamberlain, which also stands for "Corkers", the baseball team supported by the gang. Other members wear green black or white shirts with either the Feud or Corkers logo. CAF is most likely based on the Eight Tray Gangster Crips as they have beef with CGF, whom are based on the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips. *'Davis Neighborhood Families (DNF)': As the name implies, the gang's territory was originally in Davis, but in 2013 it belongs to the Ballas. Due to this they can mostly be seen in Chamberlain Hills. They wear green plaid shirts, beanie hats, green, black feud caps. Other members wear white, grey, and black sport clothes with the the word "Davis" on the back, or two D's on the front, which stands for Dust Devils - a local hockey team. Some members have a dust tornado in the front of their shirt which is one of the logos for the team. Sometimes, when starting a fight with someone from the set, they can be heard screaming: "Davis Gang, bitch!" or "DNFG". Davis Neighborhood Families could be based on the Neighbor Hood Compton Crips, as The Families are based after Crips and Davis is based on Compton. *'Grove Street Families (GSF) (formerly)': Their territory consisted of Grove Street. It is stated by Lamar that the OGs of this set eventually moved on with their lives and abandoned the gangbanging lifestyle, possibly to become rich CEOs. At some point the Ballas took over Grove Street. Grove Street Families seems to be the most famous and legendary set of all, since Jimmy De Santa asks Franklin during friendship activities, if he is from Grove Street or is Grove Street just a myth. Franklin answers, that this is not a myth, but was not at the beginning of nineties either, referencing to possibility of events, similar to events of GTA San Andreas in 1992. * Forum Gangsters: It was started in secret by Lamar and Franklin, who were originally part of the Chamberlain Gangster Families set, presumably within a year or two from the beginning of Grand Theft Auto V. By the events of GTA V, Franklin is eager to have Lamar speak up about the grouping to long-time CGF Stretch, who is still trying to run the two as a high ranking member of CGF. However Stretch continues to put down their set, telling them CGF is in their blood. Regardless of this, Lamar and Franklin proceed with growing their set and are also known as "88 Set". Terms/Slang *Gang Green : They refer to themselves as gang green because of the gang color. * Family/Toad/Frog: Greeting/Respectful *OG/Original Gangster: High-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One that has put in a lot of work *BK/Balla Killer/Balla Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Ballas *Ball-Sacks/Ball-pushers/Ball-less: Disrespectful term used by the Families for the Ballas *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos *Va-Hoes: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Aztecas Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Repossession (Lamar only) *Chop (Lamar only) *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Fresh Meat ;GTA Online *No Hay Bronca *Caught Napping *Meth'd Up Trivia *If you are playing as Franklin and wander into Families territory with the Police chasing you, the Families' gang members will sometimes shoot the police to aid you. However, this only works at 1 and 2 stars, since at 3 or more stars the gang members will just run away. **Even if Franklin is affiliated with The Families, they will still attack him if he attacks or provokes nearby Families gang members, however this is only if he directly attacks a member, otherwise they may just ignore him. If, however, playing as Michael/Trevor and is hanging out with Franklin after engaging The Families, they will shoot Franklin as well, as if he was a hostile pedestrian. *If the player is playing as Michael, the gang members will remain neutral towards him unless he provokes them. If playing as Trevor then the members will act hostile and attack him unprovoked, although they may occasionally leave him alone. *The Families own their unique bright green and black coloured and highly modified versions of their gang cars. They can usually be found parked beside sidewalks or rarely driving around Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry (especially in Forum Drive). *According to Lamar during the mission Hood Safari, The Families used to own Grove Street. This conversation only happens if Franklin escapes with Lamar during the mission. Also a Ballas gang member can be heard mentioning this during the shoot out. *When listening to phone conversations in Chamberlain Hills, some members of The Families can be heard saying "What's good, CJ?". In one of the dialogue used by random Families members, they also mention "OG Johnson", whose surname is used by Carl Johnson and his family in GTA San Andreas. *In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Families have territory in Davis. This suggests that Families are supposed to have territory in Davis, however they are not programmed to spawn there. It is also implied that there are various other sets in addition to the known ones. *The gang outfit for Xbox 360 Avatars is oddly called "Grove Street Families Outfit". This may be a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it could quite possibly be a mistake, since Grove Street is not a Families' gang area during the events of GTA V or GTA Online. *Franklin may not have a positive viewpoint of the morals of The Families. After mentioning that he wants to die with something that matters, Franklin says that's what Forum Gangsters should really be about, dying with something that matters. *Despite the GTA Online Protagonist being on good terms with the Families, the player can still fight them in a Gang Attack. This is most likely with the Carson Avenue set, as the location of the gang attack is at a project off of Carson Avenue. **The Families will tell the GTA Online Protagonist to leave their territory despite the fact that the GTA Online Protagonist works for Gerald & the Families. ** The Families will still become hostile towards the GTA Online Protagonist if they provoke or attack The Families, prompting them to open fire at him/her. **If the protagonist defeats The Families in five gang attacks, within one session, a presumable shot-caller or OG who goes by "The Boss" (not to be confused with the Professionals gang leader) will place a bounty on your head and send a threatening text message: "Damn bitch. We gonna get somebody to bust a cap in yo ass." *The Families are one of few 3D Universe gangs that have reappeared in the HD Universe. The others are the Russian Mafia, Liberty City Triads, Varrios Los Aztecas, Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. *Three Families skin set in the game files. They are; FamCA (means Carson Avenue), FamFor (means Forum Gangsters), and FamDNF (means Davis Neighborhood Families). * The Families are likely to be based upon the Crips gang in South Central Los Angeles, as they were both formed before their enemies the Bloods (The Ballas in The Families' case) and include inner beef with other sets of the gang (Carson Avenue Families and Chamberlain Gangster Families). This can also be proven as many members of The Families can be seen wearing Corker's fitted caps with C's on them, similar to Crip attire. * Ironically, The Families are based upon the Crips and the Ballas are based upon the Bloods, yet The Families sport the color of the Lincoln Park Bloods and the Ballas sport the colors of the Grape Street Crips. Gallery GSFmember-GTAV.png|The Families member from GTA V's Website. Families-GTAO-driveby.jpg|Artwork of The Families members doing a drive-by. Franklin Grove-Street-GTAV.jpg|The Families graffiti with gang members in front. Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin hitting a Ballas member. Grove member being arrested-GTAV.png|The Families member being arrested. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas whilst driving a green modified Manana. screenshot-exclusif-gta-5.jpg.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas near Grove Street. RebsLiqourInside-GTAV.png|A Families member robbing a liquor store. slim skills.jpg|Dead Families member and Franklin's friend. gvasfg.jpg|Grove Street Families tag. Former set of Families. Stretch the third wheel.png|Families members: Franklin, Stretch (formerly) and Lamar. Forum Gangsters.jpg Families Drive By.jpg|Families drive by Ballas vs Families Shootout.png|CGF vs OCB Gang war in Grove Street cgf.jpg|CGF Members on Carson Avenue cgf2.jpg|Members at La Puerta TheUnderbelly-GTAV.png|The Families in The Underbelly Of Paradise show. Famalies-buccancer-front-gtav.png|One of The Families' modified Buccaneers. DeclasseTornadoFamilies-Front-GTAV.png|One of The Families modified Tornados. Famailies-peyote-front-gtav.png|One of The Families modified Peyotes. AlbanyMananaFamilies-Front-GTAV.png|One of The Families modified Mananas. CAF members.jpg|CGF members Davis Neighborhood set.jpg|Davis Neighborhood families members Carson Avenue Families Gangsters.jpg|CGF members CGF gangsters.jpg|Carson Avenue Families members DNF members.jpg|Davis Neighborhood Families members CAF gangsters.jpg|Chamberlain Gangster Families members Families Sets.png|Families sets Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs